Burn Up Turbo
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: With WARRIOR long disbanded, the time has come for WARRIOR to appear again - but in the form of youngsters.
1. Default Chapter

Burn Up Turbo  
  
"What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from." ~ T.S Eliot  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Typing away on her computer, Maki was alone as usual in her office. She'd asked her staff to leave her alone to do her reports. As she finished another page, her fingers suffering the cramps of hours of work, she decided to take a break.   
  
Maki stood up, and cracked her knuckles. "Oh my, I must be feeling my age." With a small laugh to herself, Maki made herself a cup of coffee. As she sipped her warm drink, she went through some papers in her draw. Flipping through, a small paper slipped out, and glided to the ground.  
  
With a sigh, she bent down, and picked it up. It was a photo, at least sixteen years old. "Warrior...has it been this long?" The photo brought back many memories. It was the last one taken with Nanvel Candlestick, Yuji Naruo, Rio Kinezono, Lilica Ebert, Maya Jingu and herself, before the team disbanded. She thought of them from time to time, sometimes she felt frustration, and other times great joy, but always the nostalgia was welcoming.  
  
Maki was about to slide the photo back into her draw when there was a great explosion in the city. She gasped, and ran to her window. A mushroom cloud rose from the centre of the city. "What's going on?"   
  
"Chief Kawazaki!" Maki's secretary, Minami Ichihara ran into the office.   
  
Maki faced her, still shocked by the display outside. "What is it, Minami?"  
  
"They're all going crazy in the city!" She cried. "Some crazy guy just blew up Sakura Park and says he won't end there!"  
  
"What?!" Maki narrowed her eyes, drinking the rest of her coffee. "What else did he say?"  
  
"He didn't say anymore, he vanished. Police are already on the scene, and have secured the area. Have you any orders?"   
  
"Yes," she replied, "All officers are to remain calm, but on high alert until we get any more communication. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Chief," she replied, racing from the office.   
  
Maki rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "This attack is just like the one last week at the Kashida Shopping District. Has to be the same man..." Her eyes wandered to the draw. She opened it, and picked out the photo. With eyes fixed on her old team, her instincts told her WARRIOR was required for this case. "Since old WARRIOR are tied up these days, perhaps it's time to see a new WARRIOR make an entrance. It's Showtime." 


	2. Chapter One

"'We must do something' is the unanimous refrain. 'You begin' is the deadening refrain." ~ Walter Dwight  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Oh great spirits protect our beloved as he makes his journey in the afterlife," prayed Yukiko as she sat infront of an image surrounded by candles and incense.   
  
Her twin Riana sat an open window with a video camera she'd borrowed from their father. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Helping our beloved as he makes his journey through the afterlife, weren't you paying attention?" She asked, returning to her prayers.   
  
Riana laughed, taping a podgy man in the next building try on evening dresses. "My next star for R-Cam! Come on try that blue one!" She returned to Yukiko. "It was just a shopping district, not like it was a relative, sheesh."   
  
Yukiko sniffled, "You're so heartless!"   
  
"Will you two please keep it down!" Demanded Yuo indignantly, "My girlfriend and I are trying to have quiet time."  
  
Yukiko growled, hurling a candle at his head, "My pray ceremony is more important than your dating sim you little pervert freak!"   
  
"Kaori is real, she just happens to live in a cyber world," he insisted.  
  
"And YOU live in the real world!"  
  
Another door opened, it was their mother, Rio, "DO YOU ALL MIND?!"  
  
The kids all fell back in fear.   
  
"I'm trying to do work in here," Rio told them, "I don't need you brats making all this noise!"   
  
Yet another door opened. "What's all the noise about?" yawned Ryuki, their five-year-old brother.   
  
"Quiet, I'm praying to the gods," implored Yukiko in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Hey, my new R-Cam scoop is more important," glared Riana, "This guy's going for his pantihose."   
  
Rio growled, almost ripping off the doorhandle, "I have police work ya know!"  
  
Yuo sighed, "My dear Kaori must be missing me…"  
  
Ryuki yawned again.  
  
Suddenly, the front door to the apartment swung wide open. Yuji smiled widely, waving to everyone who was in mid-stare. "Hello there my cherished family, how are we all doing?!"  
  
His family glared at him, minus Ryuki who was still yawning and rubbing his eyes. Yuji coughed and quietly closed the door. "Yukiko, still mourning the Kashida Shopping District?"  
  
Yukiko ran to him, pushing him over. She cried into his shirt, "Oh Daddy! You must get the meanies who killed my beloved! There was supposed to be a kickass sale on Wednesday, but now…oh cruel fate!"  
  
Rio and Riana rolled their eyes.   
  
Yuji sweated giving his daughter a hug, "Daddy will try, but I'm head of the traffic division…I don't actually deal with these matters…"   
  
"How about Mama…?"  
  
Rio tapped on the door of her room, "Don't look at me, I'm homicide, and no one died. Besides, it was a district for kids, why would I care? My shopping wasn't interrupted."  
  
"Oh cruel fate!" Yukiko wailed again.   
  
Yuji got up, still comforting his weeping daughter. "All of Police Town is on the case Yuki-chan. We've been on alert since that explosion in Sakura Park today. We don't know where or when that nutcase will attack again. Maybe even…your school…!"  
  
Yukiko screeched in terror.  
  
Rio sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Way to go to traumatize the kids Yuji."  
  
"The white heels or the violet stilettos…come on, go for the heels, you'll look simply darling!" Cheered on Riana.  
  
"Is anyone normal around here?" Sighed Rio.  
  
They all gawked at her.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." 


	3. Chapter Two

"A computer lets you make more mistakes faster than any invention in human history - with the possible exceptions of handguns and tequila." ~ Mitch Ratliffe   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Deep within the sewers of Neo-Tokyo, a shadow looms along the walls. The shadow dances along the walls, until it comes to a steel door in the centre; a hand reaches out and twists it open. "Honey, I'm hooooome!" A young woman with two long pink pigtails chirps, stepping into a completely different world. Inside the door is a lavish mansion, with the finest things, as opposed to the dirty sewer.  
  
One wall of the mansion is covered in a giant super-computer, where a dark purple haired man sits, intensely typing away. "Good evening Lilica, have a good day at work?"  
  
Lilica yawned giving him a kiss. "It was fine I guess. Everyone was a bit rattled because of that explosion in the park though." She ruffled his hair, "Not that Mr. Creepy-Guy-Who-Lives-In-A-Sewer-All-Day would know about that."  
  
Her husband Eric withdrew his hands from the keys, "Actually my dear I do know about that explosion, I know about it very well."  
  
"Oh?" She sat beside him, and took a look at the screen. "Hey, you're hacking into criminal files…"  
  
"You see Lilac and I were there when the explosion went off."  
  
"What?" Lilica pulled on Eric's hair. "Why didn't you call me?!"  
  
Eric rubbed his aching scull, "We weren't hurt. We were walking toward it when the explosion went off."  
  
"You still should have called!"  
  
Eric returned to his work, "Fine then, next near-death experience we suffer I'll page you; happy?"  
  
"Quite. So, what are you hacking for now?"  
  
He grimaced, "With Police Town's record for taking for solving crimes at a snail's pace – "  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
" - I have decided to take the initiative to work out who this mysterious explosions maniac is."  
  
"Yeah, and how're you going with it?"  
  
Eric lowered to an embarrassed smile, "Well…it's getting there."  
  
Lilica snidely grinned. "At a snail's pace I bet."  
  
"Cute, really."  
  
"Where's our little Lilac right now?"  
  
"Playing in her room."  
  
~@~  
  
"Run, run Bunny-chan!" Urged Lilac to the small bunny running through the maze on her computer. The bunny escaped the troll racing after it. "Yay, you're going great Bunny-chan!" The bunny ran into a dead end, two trolls descended onto it. Lilac gasped. She pressed a few keys. The wall behind it disappeared. The bunny ran on, until it came to a bright yellow light, and disappeared. "Bunny-chan wins again!"  
  
Her mother walked into her room, and rapped at the door. "Knock-knock."  
  
Lilac turned around, beaming a wide smile. "Hello Mummy! I was just playing with Bunny-chan."  
  
Lilica kissed her daughter's head, "And where did Bunny-chan hop to today?"  
  
"Lilac's Bunny-chan just played in the Xanadu Studio!" The little girl proclaimed, "He had lots of fun playing with the lights and recording stuff, but then Lilac's Bunny-chan was chased by naughty goblins. But she ran away and won!"  
  
Lilica scratched her head, "Well…as long as Bunny-chan got away. Why did your pet want to play in a recording studio?"  
  
Lilac played with her two long amethyst pigtails. "Lilac wanted to say hello to Miss Camel!"  
  
"Miss Camel…?"  
  
"Yes, she always plays at the studio! Lilac met her when she was playing at Ammonic Studio when Mr. Yoshi meanly ignored Lilac at the carnival! But she ran away before Bunny-chan. Lilac hopes she'll see her again soon, she does!"  
  
Lilica beamed the same smile as her daughter, "I'm sure you will dear. Come on, let's get dinner ready."  
  
"Yay! Lilac is hungry, she is. Can she have toffee for dinner?"  
  
Lilica laughed, "No, Little Lilac's don't need more sugar."  
  
"Yes they do!"  
  
"Oh, Lilac." 


	4. Chapter Three

"The great tragedy of science -- the slaying of a beautiful hypothesis by an ugly fact." ~ Thomas Huxley  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Ah, looks like she got away OK," laughed Nellarune, pulling back a lock of bright red hair. "I really must meet this Bunny-chan some day."  
  
"Bunny-chan?" Asked her father, Ryo, as he finished putting away some wires.   
  
Nellarune turned off the computer. "Oh…it was nothing. Just teaching Xanadu a few lessons about trying to sabotage Hikaru no Ai Studios."  
  
"Nelly!" He gasped, shaking his head. "That was very naughty – not to mention illegal…"  
  
Nellarune nodded, walking with her father through the studio. "Sorry Dad, but I couldn't help myself. So, where're we off to now?"  
  
"Your mother's lab, she's finished her invention for Science Star Monthly's Idol Geek contest," he happily told her, "She says it's a shoe-in! Cool, huh?"   
  
"Yeah…cool…I guess."  
  
~@~  
  
"Kamuto-chan!" Called Nanvel from inside a robot, "Hand Mummy that 6-wrench."  
  
The nine year old dug his hand into the bucket on the bench nearby. He pulled out a shiny pink wrench and handed it to his mother's waiting hand. She took it and did some more tightening. "Nearly done!"  
  
A few crashes from the shadows made the boy grin wide. "Daddy and Nelly!"  
  
Nellarune and Ryo tumbled from the shadows, falling to his feet. They looked up at him dizzily.  
  
"Hasn't Mum cleaned this place yet?" Coughed Nellarune, "It's like a junkyard in here."  
  
Nanvel emerged from the innards of the giant robot. She folded her arms as she looked down upon her husband and daughter, "I wish you two would be more careful, you may break something…"  
  
Ryo smiled.  
  
"I mean, my poor inventions may get hurt, the poor dears!"  
  
Ryo sighed. "I see…so, can we see your entry; I'm really excited!"  
  
Nanvel giggled cutely, winking, "Oh, you're gonna love it!"  
  
Nellarune noticed the robot behind her mother, "Wow, that sure is something! If it doesn't impress them, you'll be sure to terrify them."  
  
Her mother blinked, and looked back, "You mean him? No, no, he's just my new maid."  
  
"…Maid?"  
  
"No, sweetie, this is my beautiful entry!" Nanvel slipped a hand into her bra, and picked out a remote control. She pressed a few buttons. The sounds of trumpets echoed throughout the laboratory. Streamers and confetti exploded, as a colourful metallic ball flew around them.  
  
It stopped infront of Nellarune. The girl blinked with confusion, curiously reaching out her hand to touch it. Two small arms popped out of the ball, causing her to jump back. Two big eyes and a mouth opened up on the ball. It shook itself and began to make booming noises.  
  
Nanvel pressed a few more buttons. "Behave yourself young man!"  
  
The ball became silent. Its eyes flashed bright purple. It attempted a smile. "My name is Mechanical Automatic Companion Optimiser! You may call me Maco! I will serve you and be your friend. Command me! Command me!" The machine had buried itself in Nellarune's large, snug breasts. Growling in rage, Nellarune punched it to the cold ground, and dropkicked it into Nanvel's bigger robot.  
  
"Oh no!" Cried Nanvel.  
  
The maid robot activated. Its eyes lightened up, as it rose to its feet. Activating a large broom from its arm, it began to sweep around the lab, knocking over tables and boxes. It narrowly missed Ryo and Kamuto.   
  
Maco spun around, finding its way to Nellarune backside, rubbing up against her. "Your hide is smooth and rough like a rhino's!"   
  
Nellarune screamed, taking Maco, shaking him. "You perverted weird thing!"  
  
"No honey, don't hurt him!" Begged Nanvel, "At least wait till the contest's over!"  
  
Maco escaped from her grasp and flew into the air, "Ah, this unit can see your cleavage from here."  
  
Nanvel sweated, scratching her head, "Looks like all the kinks aren't fixed yet, looks like I made it TOO friendly…"  
  
Ryo and Kamuto ducked under a bench beside Nanvel. They watched as the giant maid picked up some sort of car invention and crush it like paper. They gulped in fear.   
  
Ryo timidly smiled, "So, Nanvel dear…what's for dinner?" 


	5. Chapter Four

"I believe everybody in the world should have guns. Citizens should have bazookas and rocket launchers too. I believe that all citizens should have their weapons of choice. However, I also believe that only I should have the ammunition. Because frankly, I wouldn't trust the rest of the goobers with anything more dangerous than string." ~ Scott Adams  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Two dark figures bounded from one building to the other through the dead of the frosty night. They peered over at a glass lit up skyscraper. Nodding to each other, the shorter one pulled out a suction hook from his backpack. Giving it a few swings, he thrust it at the building. It stuck to the side. Giving it a tug, he jumped from the roof and swung into the building. His taller companion did likewise.  
  
The two reached back and pulled out suction devices for their hands and feet, which they carefully attached while dangling.  
  
"Boris, everything secure?" The taller one asked into his watch-communicator.  
  
After some static came a reply, "Da Boss-man."  
  
The dark figures scaled their way up the building, stopping when they came to an open window. The two popped their heads in, to be met by the barrel of a gun. "What have we got here, eh?"  
  
A giant muscular man with a cru-cut ran into the room and sorrowfully bowed to them, "Boris is sorry, Boss Steffen!"   
  
The two made their way into the room, the gun barrel still fixed on them. The two pulled off their headgear and sighed, waving to the big-breasted green haired woman holding the gun.  
  
"Il mio amore!" Exclaimed Steffen, the handsome brunette explaimed, reaching out to hug the woman. "Fancy meeting you here! You never mentioned you were stationed in the museum tonight."  
  
"Yeah, and you never mentioned you were taking Miki out on a heist tonight," she replied, agitation in her tone.   
  
"Is...Maya going to kill 'dem?" Timidly asked Boris with an anxious grin.  
  
Maya withdrew her gun, proptly whacking Steffen over the head with it, "Sure, when they get home I will! God this sucks, when they said the museum may get attacked tonight I thought I'd get to seriously let off a few rounds of my new toy, Takashi! But noooo, it's just my moronic husband and my kid!"  
  
Miki frowned, "Madre, it was not my fault. Padre said if I didn't help him he'd cut off my ammunition allowance for a week!"  
  
"A week?" Maya cocked an eyebrow, "Steffen, isn't that a little rough?"  
  
Steffen cooly placed his trademark shades over his eyes, "Il mio amore...it was an empty threat. Surely our Mikardo knew that."  
  
Miki glared at his father, "No, I certainly did not!"   
  
As Maya went to say something, an explosion went off, rocking the musuem. The four instantly drew their guns, running to the window. They peered up, to see a figure bounding away.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Laughed Maya, letting few bullets fly. The figure ducked them. "Bastard!" She let loose, firing like maniac.   
  
Steffen lowered his shades, admiring Maya's intensity, "Puuur, you sure know how to burn my fire, you sexy creature."  
  
Miki rolled his eyes. "Good grief."  
  
Maya ran out of bullets. "Damn it! I didn't even get him!"  
  
Boris noticed the figure's leaps slowing down, "He is scraped, yes?"  
  
"Yeah, looks like it," confirmed Maya, "Would have been better to blast the creep!"  
  
The museum shook. A chunk from the top broke off and tumbled to the road below. Maya frowned, peering up to see all of the top floors destroyed. "This had better not come out of my paycheck."  
  
"If it does...you know who to call," assured her husband, flashing a debonaire grin.   
  
Maya kicked back, winding his stomache, "Can't you go a minute without saying something stupid?"  
  
"Was that...the same guy?" Wondered Miki.  
  
"What does he want?" Followed Boris.   
  
Maya turned around, "Well how the hell should I know? No one in Police Town knows anything yet. So far he seems like a freak who enjoys blowing up stuff."  
  
After catching his breath, Steffen steadied himself into his usual cool composure, "I've done some checking up in the underground, so far nothing can come up. This is a worry for the local crime cyndicates too, after all, we can't have some amateur taking our deserved spotlight."  
  
"I thought the purpose of an underground was to not have any spotlight," Miki sighed.  
  
Steffen laughed, "Si, you'd think that, wouldn't you."  
  
Maya stared below at the people huddling around the fallen chunk of the museum, "I'm gonna get that bastard...if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"There she goes again!" Purred Steffen, "Such passion!"  
  
Maya attempted to get him in a headlock, but he ducked, swept her in his arms and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Boris sniffled, "'Is so beautiful!"  
  
Miki's cellphone rang. "Hello? Oh hi, bro. Everything's gone OK, Padre's just trying to get himself killed again. Be there in an hour, Saturo." 


End file.
